Runaway
by TypoIsAManiac
Summary: Closing the door behind him, he turned on the shower to muffle his crying, one thought kept going through his mind keeping the tears from stopping,‘I’m losing him…forever…’
1. Chapter 1

**It's the first chapter, of course its going to be short.**

_**I don't own Ouran**_

* * *

Kaoru closed his eyes sullenly as his twin brother left once again to escort their cross-dressing friend, Haruhi, to her house, '_It hurts so much when he leaves me alone now…'_ The boy sighed as he got into their limo that was meant to take them both home _together_. The red head looked out the window as the scene kept changing from the trees to streets then back to trees again.

"Hitachiin-san." The driver spoke up from the front once he noticed that only one of his wards was in the car, "Where is your brother?"

Kaoru looked to the driver and smiled slightly, "He chose to escort a friend home." Although he did smile, those words had turned a knife inside of his stomach. The reality of his elder brother leaving him forever was to harsh for him to handle.

The driver nodded once not noticing the young one's pain and went back to driving the limo.

When the boy was sure that the attention was averted from himself, he closed his eyes tightly to try and stop the tears from sliding down his face. And his attempt worked, until he reached the house where he remembered that he would be alone for some time before his brother got home. Then the salty water made itself known on the younger twin's face, as he walked inside of the mansion sullenly.

* * *

Hikaru hummed happily as he walked to his house, after he had walked with Haruhi to her house and was invited to come in by her dad, he was offered some great commoner's food. He had enjoyed talking to her father about how she was when she was younger. The teen had learned a lot about the cross dressing girl.

He took out his phone to call for his driver when he had walked a fair distance from the girl's apartment, and waited as the ringing tone had started. When the man answered he told him where he was at and closed the phone .

'_I hope Kaoru wasn't that lonely while I was gone'_ He had thought to himself as he looked at his watch. The teen had left his twin almost two hours before, and was kind of worried. Hikaru sat on a bench by the side of the street as he waited for the driver, '_Kaoru has been kind of distant lately…'_ he thought to himself when he realized that he hadn't actually had a real conversation with his twin for a while.

The limo stopped in front of the boy and the driver got out and greeted him politely. Once Hikaru was inside of the car, it pulled away from the curb and onto the street towards the Hitachiin mansion.

* * *

Kaoru had been about half way through his book when his brother got home. He'd been waiting just inside of the front room so he couldn't miss his brother's entrance. He crushed that feeling of loneliness before it made itself known on his face from when the maids kept asking where his twin was, and placed his bookmark in the book before closing it, "Did you have fun with Haruhi?"

Hikaru smirked and nodded' "Yeah, I got to eat some commoner food" His smirk turned into a smile as he looked at his twin, "How where you while I was gone?"

Kaoru smiled and shrugged, "I was alright, just read some more of my book." He looked down at the object in his lap, hoping that his brother wouldn't see that he was lying, but at the same time, really wanting him to.

Hikaru shook his head, "You have to get out more Kaoru." he said playfully, and with that he left his younger brother to go to their room.

The tears had no way of stopping now, '_How could he not notice? He always notices…'_ Kaoru placed his hand over his mouth to stop the sob that was bubbling up his throat. The reality of his brother leaving him was crashing down on him full force now, Kaoru felt his chest constrict his breathing as he cried silently. He knew his brother would be coming down again when he got bored up there, so he quickly made his way to the downstairs bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he turned on the shower to muffle his crying, one thought kept going through his mind keeping the tears from stopping, he couldn't get it out of his head.

'_I'm losing him…forever…'_

Kaoru held his arms over his chest in distress and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down,he placed his hand over his mouth once again and quietly cried into it, _'He's moving on...leaving me behind..._'He wiped his eyes again, and stared at the floor, _'I can't hold him back... I can't not let him go... but if I stay I wont be able to bear it..._' Kaoru sniffed and wiped his eyes again, _'Don't leave a note, don't say goodbye, don't let them find you._' He thought to himself determinedly, '_Its the only way i will be able to let him go without a fight. I have to runaway._'

* * *

**So how do you guys like it so far? I think its going along well for my first story!**

**TYPO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't know it would be this popular! (: I am really glad for all of the comments and alert thingys! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Kaoru took a deep breath as he stepped out of his and Hikaru's room, '_Well…Now its just Hikaru's room.' _He thought as he tugged the strap of his bag further onto his shoulder. The younger twin had decided to run away after thinking hard on it, now all he had to do was get out of the house without anyone noticing.

The red head looked around the corner to make sure no one was coming and walked down the hall silently. He glanced behind him back to the room were his brother would spend the night and turned back around quickly, '_I won't be able to let him go if I stay… I have to go…for Hika.'_ Kaoru wiped his eyes and continued walking, he turned off the alarm effortlessly and walked down the steps into the large room, the front door was _so close…_

* * *

"Kaoru? Kaoru where are you?"

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he couldn't find his brother in their room, '_Where is he?'_

It was eleven at night when the elder teen got out of their game room to go to sleep, but noticed that the bed was empty, he checked the guest room and frowned when there was no one in it. He asked a maid if she had seen him, and was disappointed at her answer, '_So no one has seen him besides me?'_Hikaru sighed in annoyance and sat down on the chair in the hall, "Where could he be?"

"Oh! Master Hikaru is looking for you."

The teen looked at the maid and shook his head, "I am Hikaru."

"Oh, I am so sorry Master Hikaru." The maid bowed in embarrassment and left quickly to do some more cleaning, hoping that none of the other maids would hear of her mistake.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair, he looked at the ceiling in despair, as he thought of his little brother, '_Where are you Kao?'_ He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in worry, '_Hope he's alright…'_

* * *

The boy in question was pushed to the ground rather forcefully; Kaoru winced as he twisted his hand on the landing.

"Come on rich kid! Where is your money!?" Two men looking like they were in their twenties had attacked the teen in an alleyway. They had black clothing on and had grabbed his bag to search for anything of value.

"I-I don't have any." Kaoru replied quietly from his spot on the ground, '_Why are they doing this?'_He held his wrist gently to his chest as unshed tears gathered in his eyes, '_I thought commoners were humble and nice like Haruhi.'_ The sixteen year old glanced back up to the two men wishing that they would go away.

The man holding the bag looked back down to the kid and glared, "I think he's crying." He threw the now empty bag down on the ground and advanced towards the boy, "Lets see if we cant get more tears out of him huh?" He looked to the other man and smirked when he nodded

Kaoru's eyes widened as he tried to back away from the two men, "Please don't!" He raised his arms in front of his face to protect it and gasped when his wrists were grabbed rather harshly. Kaoru winced as he was pulled to a standing position and tried pulling his hands out of the hard grip.

The man holding his wrists just smiled and then looked to the other man, "Would you like the honors?" At the others nod he moved to behind the teen.

Kaoru stared wide eyed at the man as the tears started overflowing, The teen clenched his eyes shut tightly when both men started chuckling, he felt himself drop onto the floor and looked up after a few moments to see them walking away.

The boy swallowed quietly as he started putting his clothes back in the bag hurriedly, '_I should really get into a hotel soon.'_

After stuffing his clothing into his bag he quickly got out of the alley and walked along the road looking for anything that would keep him for the night. After about ten minutes, Kaoru's eyes landed on a motel and he quickly ran for it.

* * *

Hikaru paced his room in frustration, "Where the hell are you Kaoru?!" He laid on his bed and groaned worriedly.

After laying on the bed for a few minutes, the teen got up to walk around, he looked at the clock and more read then noticed that it was twelve thirty-two. He walked down to turn off the alarm to get some water but stopped when he saw that it was already off, '_It should be off…'_ Hikaru's eyes widened when he ran downstairs, '_What was I thinking? He could have just fallen asleep on the couch!' _

Hikaru's head filled with ideas for teasing his little brother as a smile started stretching over his face, '_I knew I was worrying over nothing!'_ He still couldn't get a small feeling of fear out of his stomach as he walked into the room his brother would have fallen asleep in but froze when he saw nothing was touched.

The smile slid off of his face and he went forward to sit on the couch. Hikaru's face went blank as thought of where his brother could be ran through his head. When he couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation he thought of the last time he saw him. Hikaru blinked when he remembered the look on his younger brother's face and stood up, '_He was lying! Why didn't I notice it?'_Kaoru's face then flashed to after Hikaru had replied to his answer, '_It was frozen in… pain.' _The red head's breathing started to quicken as he thought of the possibility of his brother running away.

'_Oh god please no.'_

**

* * *

**

I am kind of wondering, where do you guys think this is heading? Leave it in a review please?

****

**TYPO.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru closed and locked the door behind him. He had gotten a room for a cheap price seeing as the lady at the counter took pity on him, and now he was staying there until he figured out what he was going to do, '_I suppose that I should have thought this out fully before I ran away…_' he thought as he sat on the bed.

The room was as small as he could get since he only had himself to look after, there was a dresser, nightstand, lamp, and a cheap T.V. Just a standard room.

The young Hitachiin held himself tightly, the run in with the two commoners had freaked him out thoroughly, and to be honest with himself, he felt really scared and alone in the tiny room, '_I miss you already Hika.'_ He thought as he laid on the bed, knowing that he probably wouldn't get any sleep if at all.

* * *

Hikaru groaned into his hands as he waited in his friend's room. He had figured that his twin had run away and immediately called Kyoya. Hoping that he would be able to find him quickly and quietly, but no matter how fast the dark haired teen went, it wasn't fast enough for the red head.

To say that the teen was stressed out was an understatement, he was freaking out. Quietly of course, otherwise Kyoya wouldn't let him help with the search.

He sat down on a chair and shook his leg impatiently as the older boy typed on his keyboard, "How long will it take?" He asked for the third time in the last five minutes.

Kyoya sighed and looked at him from above his glasses, "I am only putting up with these constant questions because of your stress level, but can you please be as patient as you can?" with his reply he had looked at the boy with a 'stop it or ill kick you out' look.

Hikaru understood the look and nodded, he opted for looking at the floor in despair, '_Kaoru you better be alright, because if you aren't then you are going to get it.' _He thought as he ran a hand over his forehead and into his hair.

* * *

The younger red head had kept tossing and turning in the bed, he knew the reason why he couldn't sleep, but he couldn't go back, not now. Kaoru sat up and wiped his eyes, after feeling tears starting to slide down his face. He sighed and laid back down again in distress, '_Why?'_

The teen closed his eyes tiredly, but no matter what he did he couldn't sleep, Kaoru rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He had started crying and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the tears from pouring down his face. He felt like his heart was being torn from his chest, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

And he thought again, '_Why?'_

* * *

Hikaru winced and grabbed his chest, as soon as the pain had hit it had left and he blinked in confusion, '_What just happened?'_ A sharp pain had shot through his chest, leaving him blinking, trying to understand why it had happened.

His head snapped up when Kyoya closed his laptop, "Anything?"

The Ohtori opened his eyes and sighed, "I couldn't find anything, I just sent out my police, so you should have him back by tomorrow or the day after."

"Tomorrow?! How come so long?!"

"All of the other times I have sent them out, I had locations, and places they could search, but with this particular situation, I have nothing, therefore it will take longer." He explained as he studied the boy for his reaction.

"Oh." Hikaru had deflated; he was hoping that he would see his other half that night. He felt himself sag in his spot, and close his eyes. A single tear had slipped down his face.

Kyoya stood and placed his laptop on the desk in his room, "I apologize Hikaru, but if it were the actual police then it would take even longer." This was the only way he would have to console him; he hadn't had practice of showing emotions in his life, so he didn't really know what to do in this situation.

Hikaru sat back down and just stared at the floor quietly, "What if I never see him again?" he asked brokenly, "I don't think I will be able to…"

Kyoya decided to stay quiet and placed a single hand on the young boy's shoulder.

* * *

Kaoru shot up in his bed, holding his chest tightly, he gasped for breath as he tried to figure out what was happening, "What…the …hell?" He swallowed before taking a very shaky deep breath, The boy wiped his forehead of the light sheen of sweat that had collected and closed his eyes.

He had felt a pain from his heart and as soon as it came, it left. Kaoru opened his eyes and laid back down staring at the ceiling, '_I hope that you are alright Hikaru._' He thought sadly.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the long wait guys, been going through some shtuff. :/ hope you enjoyed, and yes i know its pretty short, but there was nothing i could do about that.

**TYPO.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

* * *

Kaoru sighed as he got out of the hotel bed. He was pretty depressed at the moment, the red head's hair hung limply in his eyes, and he dressed more like a normal kid rather than a rich one. A lone tear had slipped down his cheek as he stepped out of his room.

He had been there for about three days and was convinced that his twin just forgot about him, or didn't care about where he was. Thinking this, he sank even deeper into his depression, '_Why did we drift apart so easily? Was our bond really that breakable?'_

* * *

Hikaru tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. He was currently sitting in a chair in Kyoya's house waiting for any information about his brother, '_How long is this going to take?!'_ he thought closing his eyes in impatience, "Kyoya…"

"It is going to take time Hikaru. You and your brother have always been hard to find." The dark haired teen said a little annoyed at the teens constant questioning. The quiet boy was typing on his computer, trying to see if there were any resent sightings of the younger twin.

Kaoru had been missing for three days and they had used Kyoya's police to help find him. They hadn't had any luck at all, but Kyoya was sure that Kaoru couldn't hide forever.

Kyoya sighed through his nose and sat back in his chair, "I cannot do anything more, my police should be able to find him in the next few days at most."

"Few days!" Hikaru stood up quickly and stared at his friend, "You've got to be kidding me!" His eyes were wide and frantic, "I don't think I can last a few more days…" he whispered into his hand. Tears had started sliding down his face as he sat back into the chair. Hikaru buried his face in his hands and cried quietly.

Kyoya watched him with solemn eyes, he wouldn't be able to comfort the Hitachiin, he needed his brother, and since they were twins, it's even worse for them.

* * *

Kaoru walked slowly through the streets keeping his head down, avoiding as much contact as he could from strangers. He glanced up and froze when he saw a man dressed in all black with sun glasses, he immediately recognized the man as one of Kyoya's secret police.

The red head took a deep breath and kept walking, knowing if he suddenly turned around he would be made. Kaoru kept his head down, as he passed the man and bit his lip nervously, '_I don't want to get caught…'_

Luckily for him, he had a commoner's hat and clothing on, as to not attract attention to himself, like the first night he was alone on the streets, Kaoru shivered at the thought of the two men but quickly dispelled it from his mind and continued on.

Feeling eyes on him, Kaoru resisted the urge to look up; instead he opted to kicking a stone along the street in order to look like a young commoner boy. He assumed it worked when he didn't hear anyone come after him and started heading back to his room. He froze when he heard a very familiar voice. The same voice that he had.

* * *

Hikaru couldn't just sit around anymore, he had to get out and actively search for his little brother. Kyoya was stressed and confused as to why his police were taking so long for him to locate and Hikaru felt a tiny bit of smug pride, '_Even when he's not here, he can still make Kyoya lose his cool.'_

At the moment the older twin was walking around an outside commoners mall, not really looking at anything, just walking through the masses of people. He breathed in deeply to calm his nerves and let it out slowly; he spotted a chair and sat down.

Hikaru just sat and watched all of the commoners shopping, or window shopping. His phone rang, making him jump slightly; he took it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Hikaru, where are you?"

"Just getting some air, why?" out of the corner of his eye, he saw a commoner boy stop in his tracks, being curious, he watched him slowly turn as if he was dreading something.

"I was just wondering, because my police in section D said they spotted Kaoru, but wanted to make sure that it was indeed him"

* * *

Kyoya was met with silence on his end as he waited, "Hikaru?" His eyebrows creased slightly and was about to call his name again when he heard a light whisper…

* * *

"Kaoru?" The teen couldn't believe it when the other turned and locked identical eyes with each other. The world seemed to stop as they stared unblinking at each other. But for Hikaru, it speed up when his twin took off running, "Kaoru!" He ran after him, thinking that he would never see him again.

He kept his eyes his brother as they both maneuvered through the crowd of people, '_I can;t lose him again!'_he thought desperately, speeding up his running pace to try and catch up faster.

The last few days had been hell on him and he didn't want to go through with it for his entire life, if something happened to Kaoru and he could have prevented it if he was there, Hikaruwouldn't be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Kaoru froze when they had locked stares, his mind racing a million thoughts per minute. But he blanked when he started running, all he thought was, '_I need to get out of here.'_He was insanely happy that he saw that his brother was alright, but he didn't want to get in between him and his life. The only way that Kaoru could come up with was that he had to disappear.

The younger twin kept cursing at himself for turning around like that; he knew it was his brother! Why did his body respond like that?!

Kaoru heard his brother gaining, and ran faster, trying to lose him in the crowd of commoners. He couldn't chance looking back to see where he was, afraid that if he saw him, then he would immediately stop and let Hikaru catch him. '_I want him to be happy!'_ he thought as tears started to gather in his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**=)**

**TYPO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I had good reasons :) **

* * *

"_C'mon Hika!" little boy ran from his twin happily, "I have to show you something!" little Kaoru smiled as his twin followed him smiling as well._

"_What is it?" little Hikaru asked curious as to why his brother had started pulling him, in an attempt to get them to go faster, "We'll get there sooner or later!" he said laughing at Kaoru's antics._

* * *

Kaoru blinked fast to get rid of the tears as he was running, he couldn't let his emotions get a hold of him at this moment, with his brother chasing after giving him a false sense of being wanted, '_He can't want me!'_ He thought determinedly.

The younger weaved through the crowd, trying desperately to get away from Hikaru. The tears that he had prolonged finally broke through the barriers and cascaded down his cheeks. Kaoru ducked into an ally and hid against the wall, covering his mouth to keep from breathing loudly.

* * *

"_But I'd rather get there now!" Kaoru said back still trying to pull his brother along. He jerked to a stop when his brother stopped walking. The younger looked back and glared at his grinning brother, "Hika!" Kaoru crossed his arms and turned away from his older brother, "Fine then, I won't show you."_

_Hikaru held in a laugh and hugged his brother from behind, "Come on Kao, You know I was kidding." He kissed his cheek and pushed him forward, "Let's go! I really wanna see!" He said smiling._

* * *

Hikaru was losing sight of his little brother, '_No, no, no, no!' _The red head bit his lip and tried to speed up again, "KAORU! PLEASE STOP!" he yelled trying to locate the clothing that he was wearing.

At random intervals, he spotted little bits of his clothing. But they had started growing far between.

The elder stopped running long after he lost sight of his brother, not wanting to believe that he had lost him again. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he looked everywhere in the crowd, trying desperately to find any trace or clue that would tell where his brother had gone.

"…No…"

He had lost his brother again, and he was right in front of him, almost within reach, how could he have lost him again?

Hikaru suddenly felt sick.

_

* * *

_

Kaoru couldn't help but smile and started running again, "Okay!"

_They soon came to a small pond with a small trickling waterfall, "See!" Kaoru exclaimed happily as he watched his brother's reaction._

_Hikaru's face lit up in wonder, "It's really pretty Kao." He said amazed at the beauty. _

* * *

Kaoru carefully looked around the corner of the wall he was against; at first he couldn't see anything but the passing people. But after awhile, he spotted his brother, in the middle of the walkway, almost right in front of him.

The teen almost immediately looked away, not because he was afraid of being seen, but because he couldn't stand the look of despair his twin's face. And knowing that he had caused it was enough to make him puke.

And in fact, he did just that, almost at the same time his brother ran for a trash can.

_

* * *

_

For a while they stood by the pond with their hands clasped together tightly, Hikaru looked at his brother and hugged him again, "I love you Kao. I promise I'll never leave you!"

_Kaoru blinked and smiled as he hugged his brother back, "I love you too." He said snuggling into his shoulder._

**

* * *

**

Hikaru wiped his mouth, after heaving up whatever he had in his stomach. He sat down weakly beside the bin and pulled his legs up so he could bury his face in his knees and arms, '_Why didn't I run fast? Why didn't I run sooner?'_He berated himself as he started to sink into his depression once again.

* * *

Kaoru coughed and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, '_That was so close.' he thought staring at the ground, 'But was that real concern in his eyes? Or did he just want me back for other reasons?' _Kaoru knew that he was being stupid, he knew what he was thinking was crazy, but he just couldn't help but think these thoughts, '_It doesn't matter, he has to move on. And he can't do that with me always being there for back up.'_ He thought trying to convince himself to his reasoning.

With one more sad sniff, he looked back at his brother and stood up, waiting for Hikaru to move, so he could get back to the motel and pack so he could get away from the city that they lived in, '_I guess I'm going further than I originally planned.'_

* * *

**Yup yup, Hika just couldn't run fast enough. I wonder what could happen next!!!**

**(i know it was short, but i wanted to put something out there so you guys would keep at least a little interest in it.)**

**TYPO**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SORRY! I know I haven't been updating that well, and I am soooo sorry, and for the short chapters, but I can only do these in spurts, and since I only have a designated time on the computer I can only do short chapters… unless you guys want long chapters, but really long updates.**

**So its up to you guys! **

**Short chapters that are updated faster**

**Or**

**Long chapters that are updated not so fast.**

**(:**

* * *

Kaoru wiped his cheek once again as he quickly packed all of his clothes into his bag, '_I can't stay here anymore. It's only a matter of time before Kyoya finds me here. It's a miracle that he hasn't yet.'_ He thought as he zipped the bag closed. Kaoru had been planning on staying close by to watch his brother, but deep down he knew that it wouldn't happen. He would either be seen or caught in a matter of time.

The younger twin sniffed and closed his eyes as he sat on the bed. Kaoru took a shaky deep breath to try and calm himself down, his resolve starting to break when he realized he couldn't see his brother at all with his plan, but made up his mind when he reminded himself that they needed to be apart. He wiped his eyes once more and stood up with his bag.

'_I have to do this.'_

Kaoru took his key card for the room and walked to the elevator and press the 1. He was starting at the ground, thinking when the door opened, when he looked up, his eyes widened and his heart stopped for a second before he went to sit on one of the chairs in the lobby right in front of the elevator. He pulled his hat over his eyes and just listened to the conversation.

"…Sure that you haven't seen this boy?"

"I am very sure mister, why? Is he dangerous?"

"No… Just missing." Kyoya pulled out a card and gave it to her, "Call this number if you do happen to seen him." He ordered more than asked, and left the building.

Kaoru let out a breath and went up to the counter, "I'll be leaving now."

"Alright, let me have your card to your room." She took the card and slid it through a little device, "Thank you for staying with us."

"Thank you." Kaoru looked up and smiled in thanks.

The lady smiled back and watched as he left, as soon as he was out of the double door, she picked up the telephone, and the card that the dark haired boy had given her.

* * *

Kaoru was out of the hotel and looked around, making sure that Kyoya was nowhere around before continuing on his way '_How am I going to get out of this city? And how far should I go?'_Kaoru sighed and sat on a bench for the bus, '_I don't even know anywhere to go outside of this city.'_He thought miserably to himself. Another person sat next to him and started to read a newspaper. Kaoru sighed again and closed his eyes to keep the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"…You know you are very hard to locate Kaoru."

The redhead jumped out of his seat and got up to run, but was pulled back by a strong arm.

"No no no, you aren't going anywhere. I have my secret police lining this area as well, so you wouldn't be able to escape."

Kaoru sat down next to him, defeated and crossed his arms, "If you make me go back, I'm just going to run away again. You can't stop that." He said quietly.

"I know that. " Kyoya replied as he turned another page in the paper, "I just want to know why you are trying to run away, and if you give me a good reason, I might help. But keep in mind it would have to be a very good reason." He said looking at the younger boy.

Kaoru took a deep breath and fiddled with his hands, "I-I want Hikaru to be independent. And he can't be if I am still there by his side helping him…. I… I also want to be independent, and I can't be if… if I stay with him…" The boy said staring at the ground.

Kyoya watched the boy and sighed, "You do know that you are hurting Hikaru don't you?"

Kaoru winced and pulled his arms around himself as if he was cold, "It's for his own good… and mine."

The dark haired teen leaned back in the chair and set the paper on his lap, he stayed quiet as the younger tried keeping the tears away. He waited a moment before standing up, "Come on Hitachiin-san." He said extending his hand.

Kaoru looked at him and shook his head, "I'm not going back to him… If I do, it will all be ruined." He said quietly referring to his plan to stay away from Hikaru. And the fact that if he sees his older brother again, he probably won't run again so he wouldn't hurt him from being away again.

"I never said that I was going to take you back to Hikaru." He replied seriously with his hand still extended, "You're going to need the appropriate papers in order to get out of the country, that and contacts in the other country to stay with so you'll be safe."

Kaoru looked at the older boy in surprise, "You... you would do that for me?"

Kyoya gave a small smile to the Hitachiin, "It was a pretty good reason."

**

* * *

**

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming :) haha**

**TYPO**


	7. Chapter 7

**There another chapter**

* * *

Kaoru watched as the older dark haired teen typed on his laptop. They were both in his room, and discussing about where the easiest place to go to was, "So… America?" At Kyoya's nod he looked around the room, '_So I would be staying about half way around the world from him…'_ he thought sadly. He swallowed before asking another question, "So who would I be staying with?"

Kyoya glanced up at the boy before looking back down to his computer, "One of my secret police, so we can be updated on how you are doing out there. You have to also remember that you can't live like you have in the past, you will be a normal kid." He said watching the Hitachiin, and after he nodded he looked back at the screen.

"But having a one of your secret police following me around would kind of be suspicious wouldn't it?" Kaoru asked sitting on the other teen's bed.

Kyoya shook his head, "She will be dressed normally, and she is going to be undercover the entire time with you."

The red head blinked, '_She?_'Kaoru nodded and looked at his hands, "Umm… I-If I decided to come back…" He left the question open in the air as he hesitantly looked at the other boy.

Kyoya shut his laptop and set it on his chair after he got up. He went and crouched in front of the younger teen and looked him in the eye, understandingly, "I understand that you are scared of going to a different country and don't know what to expect, but if you are adamant about wanting your freedom from your brother, then you should stay there until you are sure that you have it. But if you do wish to come back to Japan, then simply tell Clarisse, and she will organize you a plane ticket back here."

Kaoru nodded and took another deep breath, "Is it possible to give me updates about Hikaru?" he asked biting his lip after asking.

Kyoya shook his head, "No contact. Remember?" After seeing how down Kaoru got after that statement, he cleared his throat to say something else, "But if there is a life-changing event that happens, you would know, and same thing with him."

Kaoru agreed to that and stood up, "But only if it were life-changing." He said to himself quietly, 'Like_ a marriage… or death…_'

* * *

Meanwhile the older red head was pacing his and his twin's room, waiting for any information from anyone, he picked up his phone and dialed Kyoya's number, before closing the phone and throwing it on his bed, '_I shouldn't bother him.'_ He thought as he continued to pace the room. "I've been asking him too much, and he would tell me if he found him." He said out loud to himself.

Hikaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair before groaning in annoyance at the feeling that wouldn't leave him alone.

He started looking around their room to find something that would help him take his mind off of the fact that he couldn't find his younger brother, and let his eyes linger on the clock, noticing how late it was, before continuing to look for something. Then on his brother's desk, he spotted a small picture frame. He picked it up before heading over to the closest bed.

Hikaru sat on his brother's bed staring sadly at a photograph. It was of him and his twin staring at the camera person, which was probably their mother, in their pink and blue dresses. He smiled and ran his thumb over Kaoru's face, "Where are you?" He asked the photo quietly.

The boy sighed and took the frame onto his side of the room and placed it on his bedside table. Hikaru lied down and stared at the picture for the entire time that he was awake, until he fell asleep.

* * *

Kaoru took a deep breath as the plane started to take off from the ground. He held his carry-on bag to his chest as it gained speed; he only hoped that Kyoya would deliver on his side of a deal that they made just before he left. The red head bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly as the plane lifted from the ground, effectively leaving contact from his home island.

"Kaoru-san, Are you alright?" A young girl asked him worriedly; she had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and almost black eyes, she looked the same age as Kaoru, but was in fact five years older.

"Yeah, thanks Clarisse." He replied before relaxing into the cushion of the airplane seat, '_Please Kyoya, deliver that letter._'

* * *

Hikaru opened the door and blinked when he saw the dark haired teen standing on his doorstep, "Did you find anything?!" He asked brightening at the thought of finding his brother. He looked confusedly at Kyoya when all he did was hold out a plain envelope. After taking it, the older boy started walking away.

The older twin shut the door and stared at the object in his hands, before tearing it open to see what was inside of it. He took out a folded paper, and started reading it.

_Hikaru,_

_I am running away for both of our goods. You and I both need to learn how to be independent from each other, and I knew that it wouldn't happen if we were to stay in the same house. When we were younger we would be at each other's side no matter what. And it seemed like it would never end, and we would be together forever. But when you started not noticing things after coming home from hanging out with Haruhi I thought that you didn't need me anymore. So I ran away because I still needed you, and I still do. So that is why I am running. Because I know that I can't just sit around and watch all of this happen before my eyes and do nothing about it. I would have probably tried to ruin yours and Haruhi's relationship so that you would stay with me._

_I love you Hikaru, and when I feel that I am independent and don't need you by my side 24/7 anymore, I will come back. And until then, Goodbye. _

_P.S. If anything happens to either of us, then we will know, okay? So don't worry about me alright? You will know if something happened to me and I you, so don't try anything stupid._

_Love your brother for forever,_

_Kaoru_

* * *

**Yeah, it didn't really come out as I wanted it to, but I like it anyways (:**

**TYPO**


	8. Chapter 8

**One year later**

Kaoru sat in class as boredom took over tapping his pencil impatiently, '_Come on bell, ring!'_ he said in his head watching the clock. His face brightened when his prayer was answered, "Yes!" he packed up his books and left the classroom in a rush.

It had been a hard transition from Japan to the United States, but with a little help from Clarisse, he was able to get on his feet and start walking out in the new school. He had made some more friends than he had intended, and kept under the cover that Clarisse was his sister, adopted of course, they wouldn't have been able to pull of the fact that they didn't look at all alike or that their names are from different countries.

Clarisse had made a new life as well in the states with her "little brother" and had got a job at the store by their apartment. She (with a little help from Kaoru) gained a new style and look, and was very sought after from some of the men at her work. But she of course kept it professional seeing as she was undercover and not supposed to form a long lasting relationship.

**

* * *

**

Hikaru kept going on in his school, but had become very quiet and to himself. Every once in a while there would be a small glimmer of his former self when there was a prank pulled by another one of the classmates, and thought about he could make it better, but then his mind would stray back to how he and his brother pulled off some of the things and would retreat back into his shell.

Kyoya had noticed the withdrawal early and had notified Clarisse, but had instructed her not to tell him when he heard how well he was doing by himself.

The black haired teen thought about how the two were complete opposites in that respect. When Hikaru was with Kaoru he was happy and outgoing, but Kaoru was more to himself and starting to go into a slight depression, but when Kaoru had gone away, he became his own person and Hikaru with drawled. It was as if Hikaru was feeding on Kaoru for their entire lives.

Kyoya sighed as he laid down to sleep, thinking that tomorrow would be another day of glares from the upset teen, and pointless homework.

**

* * *

**

Kaoru walked down the street to his and Clarisse's apartment with his best friend Blake. He had met Blake almost the same day as he got into America and they had hit it off right when they met. Kaoru was insanely happy that he wasn't going into the high school alone, "So what are you going to do today?"

Blake shrugged, he was about an inch taller that the red head and had black hair with blue streaks, it was spiked up in a messy kind of style and he had dark brown eyes, "Probably get started on the packet that we got in English, you?"

"Same." Kaoru sighed and looked at the sky smiling slightly as he remembered the first day that they met.

**Flashback**

Kaoru looked at the apartment that he and Clarisse would be sharing and sighed sadly, he saw how small it was and just dropped his suitcase in the living room. He left the room and went back down to get the rest of his things. On the way down the stairs he bumped into another kid that looked about the same age as himself and noticed that he had one of his bags in his arms, "Ah, I'm sorry but I think that's mine."

The brunette looked at the other and laughed lightly, "So that's why you bumped into me?" He asked jokingly.

Kaoru laughed and shook his head, "No that was an accident."

The boy just smiled warmly and carried the bag to the top of the landing, "Its no problem, I was just helping, umm, Clarisse and she said that there was another person with her, so I'm assuming that it's you."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said truly apologetically but smiling. He helped the boy carry it the rest of the way into the room, "I'm Kaoru." He said holding out his hand.

"Blake."

**End Flashback**

Kaoru said good bye to the other boy as he climbed the other two staircases to his floor. He let himself into the room with his key and set his things on the table in a neat pile, with that he checked the messages on their phone and after seeing none for him he sat down to do his homework.

After Clarisse got home, they had dinner and talked about their days and after a while went to bed. As Kaoru laid down in his bed, he reached under his pillow and let his hand rest on the object under it. He closed his eyes, knowing that he wasn't supposed to have any of his items from his personal life in America, but he couldn't resist taking it with him.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah I know its really short, but I couldn't find time to write over the past few weeks. :/**

**but i do know what i want to have happen :) so it shouldn't be that long of a wait for the next chapter. the next one might be another slow one or it will be the one to pick it up, i still haven't decided on that part, but its going to get good soon! **

**TYPO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ummm yeah I have not been on and there really is not a good reason why. :]**

**I know it is short. But what can you do? **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Kaoru opened his eyes as the alarm next to him was blasting music. He groaned, rolled over and turned it off, '_Figures I forget to turn it off on a Saturday,'_ He thought tiredly, falling back to sleep soon after.

* * *

Clarisse smiled amusedly from the kitchen table when she heard the music from Kaoru's room. She had always been an early riser, more so than any other person she had ever met. (And she was quite proud of that fact.) It was one of the reasons why she had been chosen to be on Kyoya's secret police squad F. The most respected out of all the other squads.

All personnel on Squad F had to be able to run on four hours of sleep for three days as if nothing was wrong, and be able to function at their highest possible performance. Clarisse prided herself on the fact that she could run on 3 hours for that same amount of time and still beat most of the squad members. They had to be the highest level of black belts in at least three different types of martial arts, and many other qualifications.

Clarisse had been an orphan at a very young age and was adopted, luckily in her mind, by a Tae-Kwon-Do specialist, who had other relatives in weapons and different forms of Karate. They had moved to Japan later that year and then she had begun her training under her adoptive father. She had mastered all of the many forms of self defense that he had known, and had been sent to many different competitions.

What she didn't know was that these competitions were the places where Kyoya searched for his secret police. And after seeing Clarisse in many different rings and winning all of them, he had contacted her about a place on his secret police.

She, of course, accepted and underwent the various training that the squads went through.

Clarisse was informed of Kaoru and his situation and had accepted immediately. She had felt a kind of connection with the boy and felt pity for what Hikaru had put him through, even though she thought he was overreacting a little bit. But after seeing how much better he was doing away from his brother, she knew that this was right for him.

She was informed by Kyoya quickly after they had settled in the United States about Hikaru's demeanor and was told by Kyoya that if Kaoru was in the same boat then to bring him back against his will. After telling him about the other teenager, her boss told her to not speak of anything to Kaoru that Hikaru was going through.

Clarisse thought that this was a bit drastic but complied nonetheless. Three days after they had moved into the apartment complex she had found the picture of the two brothers underneath Kaoru's pillow. They were both younger in that picture and dressed in dresses, Kaoru in blue, and Hikaru in pink.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to let the younger twin take anything from his past life, but she felt that this was the one rule she could break for him. Being separated from his brother, whom he had gone away for his own good, was hard. And she understood that everyone needs comfort at times, and when Kaoru felt sad or remorseful, at least he had that picture of when they were younger and everything was simpler.

The French girl sighed into her cup of coffee. She also knew that if Kyoya had found out about her letting Kaoru keep the picture, she would be fired and replaced within a heartbeat. Clarisse was taking a huge bullet for the red-head, but she knew it was the right thing to do. As long as he didn't show it to any other person, then their cover wouldn't be blown. And they would be safe to live as "brother and sister" in the city that they were in.

**

* * *

****Yeah filler chapter, BUT WITH SO MUCH IMPORTANT STUFF! :] Just thought I should update, since, you know, I haven't.**

**TYPO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I was reading all of my reviews and I thought I should update, because you guys inspire me :)**

**

* * *

Clarisse hated paperwork. The countless number of people who didn't know how to fill it out, that would make her have to send it back asking for it correctly filled, the wrongly labeled stacks on her desk that belonged to someone else, and the fact that there was always something right after she finished the last scrap of paper, and she would have to end up staying later than planned.**

There was absolutely no outlet. And she was a being of movement, so she needed it. She would end up sneaking out through the bathroom window to get to the roof to just breathe.

So when the opportunity presented itself that she could go home early, she took it. Although she would have never guessed that that extra few hours she was given would end up being used to protect the Hitachiin from harm.

* * *

Kaoru went through his usual ritual of waking up, looking at the picture tucked away safely under his pillow, showering, eating, brushing his teeth, and then catching the bus before it left. It seemed like just another day. He would have never guessed that having a study session at his house would have had that sort of consequence.

Two nights before himself, Blake, and a couple of other friends stayed at his and Clarisse's apartment. They studied mostly out in the living room, and all but Blake had left before 9.

Flashback

"_Hey could I see your room?"_

_Kaoru looked over from the television and shrugged, "Sure." He led the other boy to his simple yet satisfactory room and they both just hung out talking while sitting on his bed. After a while Kaoru excused himself to go to the bathroom, and when he came back Blake said he needed to go. _

"_Umm, Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

_Blake smiled and nodded "Of course! Who else is going to school you in gym?"_

_Kaoru laughed and closed the door after the boy had turned his back and went back to the television._

End flashback

It was during gym class that he noticed that his best friend wasn't at school today. He just shrugged it off as a sickness and thought nothing else of it. He ate lunch with their usual group of friends, and went on with his day as any other.

He was dropped off a few blocks down from the apartment complex as usual and started on his walk alone.

A hand grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into the little alleyway beside the bus stop. Kaoru managed to get out a quick scream before another hand had cupped over his mouth, effectively silencing him. The red head struggled violently, trying to use some of the tricks that Clarisse had taught him.

'_Always look for a weakness right when you start fighting._'

He forced himself to look around as he struggled and saw that the person had some sort of bandage down his arm. He quickly grabbed what he hoped was the middle of it and squeezed with all of his strength, digging his fingernails into it.

The man grunted in pain and threw the boy away from him as an automatic reflex.

'_Asses your challenger to see if you would be able to run, or fight them, and don't ever assume what they know and don't know._'

Kaoru looked at the man and saw that he was just about 6 inches taller than himself, a bit bulkier, and had longer legs, 'I can take him.'

The man growled at him as he held his arm, "You little brat." He charged at the teen expecting him to run.

'_See if you can see what they favor most, example, are they right or left handed. It is also very important to see which leg they favor as well because legs can be used just as well, if not better than arms if trained properly._'

Kaoru noticed the man started out on his right leg and was drawing back his right arm slightly; he let a little smirk flit across his face as he slid his own right leg back to fight. He forced himself to wait for the last second to duck under the man and throw him over his shoulder.

The man grunted as he hit the floor but quickly swept his leg under the younger's feet to trip him.

Kaoru, being untrained, would have never seen this coming. He fell to the ground beside the man, his eyes shot open wide when he felt the man pin him down to the ground and wrap his hands around his neck. He stared into the eyes of the man as he tried to breathe, as he clawed at the hands trying to get free.

'_If you are pinned down, never panic. That is the worst thing you can do. Try to maneuver so that you are the one on top._'

The young boy pulled up his right knee, and wrapped his left leg around the man; he flattened his right arm down and flung his left over the man. At the same time, he pushed with his right leg and arm, effectively flipping them. He broke free of the man's grip and held onto both of his wrists, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "No one you would know, Hitachiin."

Kaoru froze. He hadn't told anyone his name, or his past. "How-How do you know my name?" he asked a little shaken up.

"So it is you then." A voice came from behind them.

Kaoru's head spun around and his heart stopped at the person he saw, "…Blake?"

* * *

Clarisse hummed along with the song playing on the radio as she drove home. It was one of her favorites, Forget You by Cee Lo Green. If she hadn't opened her eyes when she did, her peripheral vision wouldn't have seen the little mess of red hair that she knew too well. The French girl looked over and went on autopilot.

She calmly pulled over the car, after she passed the alleyway, and snuck up to the opening of the alleyway.

"B-But I don't understand."

"You don't? Really? Hah. You are an heir to a humongous fortune. And my family kind of needs money, so we are going to be ransoming you. Get it now?"

"How did you find out?" Kaoru asked now frightened out of his mind. The man had gotten up and was now holding his shoulders.

"I found your picture."

Both Kaoru and Clarisse's eyes widened upon this bit of information.

"But I thought we were friends!" He all but yelled at the other boy.

"I did too. I really was hoping it wasn't true." Blake said with an emotionless voice.

Clarisse decided it was time to intervene. She quickly walked up to the man holding Kaoru and hit his neck so that he would collapse. She pulled Kaoru up when he fell with the man and pushed him to the opening of the alleyway as she walked up to the other boy, deflecting his (very) sloppy punch. And hit him in his stomach.

Blake doubled over in shock; he would never have suspected the attractive girl to be able to fight.

Clarisse walked back to Kaoru who was still standing there shaking, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the car, "Put on your seat belt."

Kaoru swallowed his fear and did as he was told.

The car pulled away from the curb and went into their apartment complex parking. She got out of the car and pulled the boy with her up the back stairs. Kaoru silently followed too shaken to do anything but, "Pack only what you really need."

He numbly pulled out a duffel bag and shoved all of his things into it. He pulled the picture out from under his pillow and put inside as well. The red head looked up and saw the Brown haired girl leaning against the door frame, "I-I need this picture." He said weakly.

Clarisse just kept staring at him before nodding, "You'll need to find a better hiding place than under your pillow."

They got back into the car and drove, after a few minutes, Clarisse pulled out her phone dialing the number she was only supposed to dial in emergencies. Before it started ringing, she looked at the red head and said, "You don't have a picture."

Kaoru knowing immediately what she was talking about nodded.

"Kyoya, it is Clarisse. Code 6."

* * *

**So? I wanted to make the fight scene all crazy with Clarisse, but I decided to put Kaoru in a fighting position.**

**Don't worry though; Clarisse will have to fight soon enough! :) **

**TYPO.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own. **

**So I have been going through some things that aren't exactly normal at all. Sorry for the (Very) long wait for this shorter chapter and all I can do is hope that you guys are still interested in this story.**

**I really hate it when authors make you wait and just dish a salad, instead of a full course meal. Especially to hungry readers. **

**But, as of now, you people have my promise that I will update as regularly as I can.**

* * *

Kaoru vaguely wondered if this could be called a life changing event and his twin would be notified. Then he remembered that he chose to live away from everyone and everything so it wasn't that life changing to be going to another country.

Yup, he was being shipped away to another place where he will have to learn different etiquette than what he had been taught before, after all, France was very different from America.

He could tell Clarisse was insanely happy about this… well… as "insane" as Clarisse could get. She still looked like she was all business. But having been living with her for the better part of the year, he could tell with little signs. She really was happy to be going home.

To say that Kaoru was glad that Kyoya hadn't been with them in the car was a huge understatement. He could tell by the way that the brunette was clenching her jaw that the seeing impaired teen was a little more than furious. He had felt horrible that he put her job in jeopardy like that, but he couldn't bring himself to throw away the picture. It was a reminder of why he was putting himself in that position, why he was staying away from his brother even though his heart screamed for him to go back.

When his bodyguard had hung the phone with a faint smile on her lips, he thought he was automatically going back. He was ready to beg on his knees to not make him when she turned to him and said a simple word;

"_France."_

Kaoru had blinked before understanding why she was smiling. She was going home.

* * *

Clarisse hadn't seen her sensei (father) in about five years, which was the reason she had froze outside of the dojo that she had known for a short time. Her father had moved back to France when she accepted Kyoya's request even though she had wanted him to stay, he had said that she couldn't learn anything knew from him and that it was time that should go different directions. She always felt that she had let her father down in a way and wondered what it would have been like if she had stayed with him and helped taught at the dojo.

She realized that she had been standing there for about two minutes with Kaoru awkwardly beside her. Clarisse mentally cursed in her mind and went forward to the door. She took the knocker in her hand and stopped, she was afraid, afraid of how her father would react, afraid that if he saw her he would just send them away yelling about her mistake, or worse, if just he didn't say anything.

Kaoru noticed that she needed a bit of help so he simply placed his hand on top of hers. It was a small gesture, but it gave her courage.

_She was not alone._

They knocked together and she took a deep breath as the door opened.

The man who had opened the door seemed to pause for a moment after he saw who was there, then straightened slightly. He was older and had a white beard with a long and loose ponytail that came down to around his lower back. The old man tucked his hands into his sleeves and simply waited.

Clarisse let her eyes fall and bowed, "I am glad to see that you have fared well sensei." She spoke with complete respect.

The man watched for a little while longer before untucking his arms and letting them rest on her shoulders, "It is always a blessing to see that you are well Clarisse." He had said before pulling her into a hug, "Now who is this young boy?"

It was Kaoru's turn to stiffen, what was the man going to do? He quickly glanced at Clarisse before bowing politely.

**

* * *

**

Jeez this is short.

TYPO.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait once again, but I have been settling some, personal accounts. And I have got to say, I feel great. (: **

**So enjoy this chapter of Runaway, because I**_** intensely**_** enjoyed writing it. Even though its short D:**

**

* * *

**

Kyoya sighed as he placed his coffee on the table in front of him. He stared at the paper for a few more moments before letting his eyes close. Somehow he thought that this entire thing wouldn't be this complicated (or dangerous.) he figured Kaoru would live for about 3 years or so away before coming back, and then Hikaru would stop acting like a spoiled brat that had his candy taken away.

But no. Life just had to go and force him to relocate them to another country. Never mind that he could do it, it was just all of the paperwork for the two of them. And then there is the reason why they had to be relocated. How had that teenager find out about Kaoru in the first place? He knew they were hiding something and the fact that infuriated him was that _he couldn't do anything about it._ He just had to accept the report from Clarisse.

Hopefully they wouldn't repeat whatever had happened in America.

_Hopefully._

* * *

Kaoru laid in his bed staring at the ceiling of his room for the third night in a row. He was glad that the old man took him in like that. What he wasn't happy about was the sudden training that he had been thrown into, but he couldn't oppose the chance to learn how to defend himself. Not after what happened in America.

After Clarisse told her father about everything, he stared at Kaoru for a good while before deciding to let him join his children class. (And aside from him being the tallest, oldest, and worst in the class) he rather enjoyed what he was learning, just not yet. He was convinced that he would enjoy the results in the long run though, and that was what really mattered.

He sighed as he turned to his side, the red head was quite sore from being thrown to the ground by kids half his size, but was happy that he did it as well.

Something you learn quickly in his class was that, those little kids are tough… and slightly scary.

Kaoru shivered at the thought of fighting Melanie again.

Despite the little girl's size, (smallest in the class) and the fact that she wore her blond hair in braided pigtails, she was a fireball. She would dart around her opponent before throwing them off balance and pinning the other to the ground. She used her size as an advantage and she used it well, which was one of the reasons that Clarisse's father almost always paired them together.

She had taught him and helped him with moves as much as she could. (Just the showing of the technique to him often had him on the floor with the air knocked out of him)

"_The key to understanding is experiencing._"

That sentence was hanging above the entrance to the dojo. And no one truly understands until they have a lesson. This, in Kaoru's mind, is a lesson in it of itself. Quite a mind flip there, right?

* * *

Hikaru looked at himself in the mirror, in truth he looked horrible. Bags under his red eyes, and his hair held a sickly color to it. He closed his eyes before sniffing to keep his tears at bay. He should be happy right? His brother is getting better (as far as he knows) and is learning to get along without him.

That was it. He was getting better _**without him**__. _They are twins; they are supposed to get better _together._ Not who knows how many miles away from each other.

With this thought Hikaru let his tears fall silently. How could he have not seen how Kaoru was? How could he have not noticed? The red head's head shot up to glare at his reflection, '_This was YOUR entire fault'._He fisted his hand before pulling back to hit his reflection. He paused when he pulled back, realizing that his reflection looked just like Kaoru, right before he ran away, the bags underneath his eyes, the look of helplessness, the _tears._

"I'm so sorry." He said to the reflection letting his arm fall limply to his side. Hikaru stood there staring for a few seconds before going back to his bed and falling on it. He picked up the picture that he fell asleep with every night, and touched the younger's face, "I'm sorry Kao."

He closed his eyes before putting the picture frame to his chest and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Opening his eyes the next day, the red head sat up slowly and put the picture on his bedside table. He sat cross-legged on his bed before thinking out everything. After a good hour, he looked up; his eyes back to their natural color and with determination in them. If Kaoru was using this to get better then he would too.

A small smirk started playing on his lips finally figuring out a way to get his twin back.

Hikaru jumped out of his bed and got ready with the most energy he has had in the past few months put together. He brushed his hair not really paying attention to his reflection and put down the comb. He finally looked at himself and didn't try to hide the grin that was settling on his features.

Hikaru Hitachiin was back.

* * *

**:P Soooo? I really like how this came out and hope that you did too!**

**TYPO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah sorry for the almost month between updating and everything!**

**I just re-read through my story and I have to say that there are so many little typos! =( SORRY!**

__

_**

* * *

**_

Hikaru walked into his school the next day with his head held high, he had arrived early so he could set up a prank on his class, and he was successfully done setting it up right before the first person came in. He sat down at his chair and slumped over like he had been for the past year as to not blow his cover.

The first person came in and slipped, but quickly caught their footing. Hikaru hid a smirk and looked out the window as the person looked at him suspiciously. This continued, and the looks of disbelief kept being sent his way, and soon there was whispers and then all went quiet when the teacher walked in and slipped, but fell completely on his bottom.

Hikaru this time couldn't hold in his laughter. He chuckled quietly before letting himself completely go into the laughter. The class started laughing with him, and even the teacher let a faint smile cross his features.

Finally, Hikaru Hitachiin was back.

The news spread like wild fire. When he went to the host club, (after leaving it a year ago) he went straight up to Kyoya and requested his position back.

The teen blinked at him in surprise before nodding and scribbling some things in his notebook. "Although you won't be able to be in it today, we do not have a costume for you."

"That's fine, I have some things to do today anyway." He turned to the rest of the host club, which stared back at him, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And with that he turned and walked out.

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

Kaoru had this amazing feeling, but he couldn't pin point where it came from, it just appeared when he woke up. He oh so badly wanted to question it, but at the same time he didn't care. For the first time in a really long time he felt happy.

He didn't flinch when he was paired with Melanie again for his training, like he normally did. He –to the surprise of everyone in the room and himself- pinned the girl before she could dart away from him. Kaoru blinked before grinning and helping the younger girl up.

A slow clapping from Clarisse started, which rapidly went throughout the dojo.

The French girl was intensely proud of the boy, it was as if someone clicked something in his head and let him be free of the guilt he's been holding onto for the entire time she's known him.

Kaoru was at a loss of what was happening, was he finally letting go? Was he finally moving on from the needing of his twin? Whatever it was, he felt like there was a giant weight lifted from his shoulders.

And it was indeed an amazing feeling.

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

Hikaru whistled as he walked through the mall, he was searching for some new clothes when he bumped into Kyoya, "Ah sorry Kyoya-san. I didn't see you there." He didn't even question as to why he was there. The Hitachiin was sure that the Ohtori didn't need anything from this store.

"I am not complaining. But what happened?" He said getting right to the point.

Hikaru didn't pause through his looking through the clothing, "I figured if Kaoru is using this time to get better, then I should too." He gestured the older boy to follow him to the food court to sit at a table, "I thought about this all the way through this morning. I woke up early and couldn't sleep, so I decided to not think about how it was my entire fault, but rather why he did leave." Hikaru paused to look around the mall.

Kyoya studied the boy in his moments of silence and let him continue when he was ready.

"I realized that I was not independent at all. I realized that Kaoru did the right thing because we do need to be away from each other for a while in order to find ourselves." He looked at Kyoya with a light in his eyes, "I also figured that since we are twins, once one moves on then the other can. But I was just simply refusing to. So in a way, I was preventing Kaoru from moving on, so I was preventing us from getting better." Hikaru smiled and stretched his back, "I almost forgot how great it felt to prank people."

Kyoya let a ghost of a smile flit across his face before nodding, "I am glad that you are starting to go back to your old self Hikaru-san. As well as having you back in the host club."

Hikaru smirked, "You lost that much revenue when I left?"

"When you both left." Kyoya let slip on accident, and quickly shut up.

Hikaru's smirk sipped off of his face and he let his bangs fall over his eyes.

Kyoya mentally slapped himself before letting out a quiet sigh. As he reached over to pat the boy on the shoulder when he spied his shoulders shaking, '_Damn._' He thought believing that he just set back the boy's healing process.

Hikaru looked up slightly; eyeing the older boy before letting his giggles out loud, "I can't believe I just tricked the amazing Kyoya!"

The black haired teen blinked before rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

And as Hikaru kept bragging about getting through the ice shield, he couldn't help but smiling a little bit. Because the truth was, He was getting back one of his very few friends.

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

Melanie smiled as the practice was dismissed she walked up to the redhead and tugged lightly on his sleeve, "Kaoru-san?"

The teen turned from talking with Clarisse and smiled at his teacher, "Yes Melanie-sensei?"

The young girl hugged his leg and giggled, "You did a great job today!"

Kaoru let a smile spread across his face before kneeling down to her level, "Well, it's because of you." He rubbed between her pigtails and let her run off to her parents. He stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets and blinked when she turned and said to him from across the dojo.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you Kaoru-san! I like you better this way!"

The boy let confusion show on his face and tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean Melanie-san?"

She just giggled before heading out with her parents.

Kaoru turned back to Clarisse and gave her the same look, "Do you know what she just meant?"

The brunette just smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I know exactly what she meant. And I know exactly how she feels as well. It is very nice to finally meet the real you."

_**

* * *

**_

**Sooooo? =) I do not know where this came from. I was just feeling so amazing today and this came out. **

**TYPO.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahhhhh, sorry about the wait. Not having a computer certainly hinders the process of updating. **

**Anyhooo, enjoy :P**

* * *

Kaoru smiled as he woke up.

At first when he felt that amazing feeling he had three weeks ago, he definitely thought that it would leave him within a few hours, and he would be back to the same horrible feeling.

But it hadn't left.

In fact, in the days that followed it only grew stronger, until he thought it really couldn't get any better. Kaoru was so happy, but with this happiness came some confusion, when was he really ready to see his twin again? The red head wouldn't deny that he missed Hikaru, and he would hate that once he saw his twin that the same feeling of reliance would just rush over him again.

He wouldn't be able to leave him again. Kaoru knew that if that feeling came back again when he saw his twin, he would just turn into his old miserable self.

And he really didn't want that.

Clarisse was practicing her concentration when he entered the dojo. This would happen every day, He would join her in about the middle of her meditation, and when they were done they would train for a short while before the rest of the students showed up, although she seemed a bit more distracted today.

"Clarisse? What's wrong?"

The brunette looked over to him and then looked to the floor, "I am thinking of re-enlisting into the competitions." She sighed and closed her eyes, "But I believe that I would have to quit the secret police." Clarisse looked back to the younger twin that she had known for the better part of a year.

Kaoru just smiled, "If that's what makes you happy then you should do it. I'm pretty sure that I can handle myself now."

She shook her head and sighed, "You would either have to go back to Japan, or go under a different Secret Police's protection, no matter how improved your self-defense is." She said very seriously, and looking into her ward's eyes.

The boy blinked before looking at the ground for a solution, "There has got to be a way around that… Right?" He looked back at her questioningly, and almost a little bit lost.

Clarisse just shook her head, "I am not seeing another option for you if I do this." She said as she pulled the younger boy into a hug.

Kaoru's mind was racing for any type of solution. What could he do to let her rejoin what makes her happy but at the same time not guilty for leaving him? He silently returned the hug as his mind flew to different possibilities.

* * *

Hikaru blinked as he watched one of his class mates try to set up a prank on their teacher before he came into the classroom. He already had seen a few flaws with their prank that could be easily fixed if he helped out with it. The red head tilted his head wondering if he should intervene. Without really telling his legs to start moving, he suddenly found himself next to the other boy, "You do realize this isn't going to work right?"

The other boy jumped slightly and turned to look at the twin, "Why not?" he asked a little taken aback by the other's sudden appearance.

"Right here, the string will catch on the door, and just screw the whole thing up." He said pointing at the problem, without asking for permission he simply hooked it on to one of the tacks on the wall next to the door, "There, problem solved."

His classmate blinked and stepped back to look at the trap, "Uhh, thank you."

Hikaru smiled and shrugged, "No problem." With that he sat back down at his chair, as the other sat as well.

The whole class watched this exchange not really knowing what to think about the twin's sudden flip from emo to happy in what seemed like a day.

The teacher walked in, and needless to say, he was surprised when a chalkboard eraser flipped down into his chest and face. He stopped and looked at his class, all of which were hiding smiles and stifling giggles at his luck. His eyes landed on Hikaru and he rolled his eyes before going to his desk and starting with his lesson.

About half way through the period, Hikaru noticed that a little piece of paper was on the desk in front of him.

_Hey, thanks for that, my name is Tomui, Sorry if this sounds creepy, but I already know who you are Hikaru, you and your brother were in my class last year. And you guys are pretty much my idols._

Hikaru blinked and smiled at the letter,

_No problem, but Kaoru moved away a little while ago._

He sent the letter back to Tomui and turned his attention back to the lesson. The letter almost missed his desk, and was about to slid off, when he grabbed it and pulled it onto the middle of the flat surface.

_Yeah you seemed really sad for a while this year, if you don't mind me asking, why did he move?_

Hikaru sighed, wondering if he should tell the other boy about the whole thing, and before he knew it, he was scribbling away.

_It was sudden, and very unexpected. I've just met you and I'm sure you're probably a cool person, but I don't feel comfortable with sharing the story with you._

Tomui blinked at the brush off of the letter, he could almost feel the frost bite of it as he read, he sighed and rested his head in his hand waiting for the class to end.

* * *

The next morning Kaoru woke up with a start, an idea had just appeared in his mind, and he was almost instantly awake. He flung off the blankets covering him, and got dressed as quickly as he could so he could find Clarisse.

The younger twin raced down the hall and knocked on the door. He was unconsciously bouncing on his heels as he waited for the French girl to answer the door, '_Come on Clarisse!_'

He hesitantly opened the door and looked in the room, he sweat dropped and closed the door to go to the dojo when he saw she wasn't there, '_How early does she wake up anyway?_' he thought shaking his head in astonishment.

There were sparring noises coming from the dojo when he approached. The agent sounded slightly frustrated from the harsh hits he heard that were connecting with the wood of the spar-doll. Kaoru opened the door a crack and looked in to see her glaring as she fought with the doll. He quietly stepped into the room and knelt down to wait for her to finish.

Clarisse knew that the boy was there, she just really needed to take out her anger. She didn't want to lash out at the boy she thought of as a little brother. When she was satisfied with her mental state, she took a deep breath to calm her mind and turned to the other occupant of the room, "How can I help you Kaoru?"

The red head smiled at her before standing up, "I have an idea."

The brunette blinked and tilted her head to the side, listening.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've never been so sure in my life."

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge between his eyes, "I really don't know about this Kaoru-san."

Kaoru pouted even though the older teen couldn't hear him, he smiled as he struck the last blow that would sure win over the black haired teen, "I'm positive that it will help me get over all the problems."

Kyoya sighed again and closed his eyes, "Give me back to Clarisse." He waited until the polite 'yes sir' echoed through the speaker, "I am giving you BOTH permission to compete. I know what this was, but I am sure that even though he might not know it, it probably will help him in the long run."

Clarisse let a huge smile appear on her face before answering, "Yes sir." She hung up the phone and hugged the younger boy, "Thank you so much Kaoru-san."

Kaoru laughed into the embrace and returned it, "It's absolutely no problem Clarisse."

* * *

**I know that I have lost quite a few of you and I am so sorry about that. I was so hoping to update at least once a week, but a few things kept coming up and also the fact that I only have access to my friend's computers.**

**I TRIED!**

**TYPO.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hikaru laughed at the joke that Tomui had said as they ate lunch together. It had been a couple of weeks since the novice prank they had pulled on the teacher, and right after the class they had hung out and discovered that they had a lot more in common than they initially thought.

Tomui avoided the topic of the other's brother like he had forgotten it. He really wanted Hikaru to be his friend. And was so far very successful in that. They'd talk about different pranks mostly, subjects about their classes surfaced a few times. Their favorite colors, foods, and different people at the high school.

Hikaru had rejoined the host club, unbeknownst to him though, Kyoya had briefed all of the ladies, as well as members not to bring up the other's twin. Kyoya had taken all of the precautions prior to the boy's return to the club in order to keep him in the track of healing. Sure he is going to have to face it sooner or later, but he knew that the other wasn't ready for that kind of confrontation as of yet.

Hikaru was surprised that none of the girls that had him as a host his first time back had questioned him about his brother. He was scared of that moment, and when it didn't come and he wished them all a farewell, slightly confused as to why. He shrugged it off as a respect thing and went in the back of the music room to change. After all, he was going to meet up with Tomui to see what he did as a hobby.

He had been invited to go see him compete and truthfully he couldn't wait, he really wanted to see what his new friend could do.

Tomui didn't tell him what he did, only to be ready at a certain time and not to dress up or anything. So he waited outside of the school for the other's driver to pick him up. His parents were all for Hikaru's new friend, anything to get him out of his shell again.

They felt that they had lost both of their sons when Kaoru left simply because of how Hikaru had reacted. He didn't take it well and they were afraid for his well-being He didn't talk to anyone, he was almost too immersed in his school work and he had lost his spark. They were worried that he would never be the same again. So when Hikaru had started talking about his new friend Tomui, they almost automatically liked him.

* * *

Kaoru had been entered into the competitions almost immediately after his brilliant idea. Clarisse had registered him that exact day and had gotten the approval from Kyoya. They registered together and their first competition was in one week. To say that they were excited was an understatement. Clarisse hadn't competed in so long that she was almost afraid to go against someone again. With her training now, she was afraid of badly hurting someone.

"You are able to control it Clarisse. You're not going to hurt anyone." Kaoru thought for a second and shrugged, "Well, I mean you are going to hurt people, but that's kind of the point of these isn't it? Heh." He tried to lighten the mood with the statement of fact.

Clarisse just raised a skeptical eyebrow at the boy, and chose not to dignify him with a response. She went back to focusing on the rule book that she was holding. She didn't want to be disqualified just because of a misunderstanding either, "You do know that if either of us advance in these competitions that we will have to go to the semi-finals in China?"

Kaoru blinked and smiled, "That just means more traveling! I'm sure Kyoya wouldn't mind since he wouldn't be paying for it!" The boy stood up and sunk into a fighting stance, "Now come on Clarisse! We gotta keep training if we want to win these competitions!"

The French girl gave Kaoru a slight smile and nodded, "Alright, but you have to promise me one thing." She set the rule book down outside of the ring and stood, facing him.

Kaoru dropped his stance and nodded, "Anything!"

Clarisse let a small smirk cross her features before grabbing his arm and pinning him to the floor, "You better not let any of them get the one-up on you."

* * *

Hikaru blinked as his friend threw another person down to the ground. Going off of what he had seen at school he would have never guessed that Tomui was capable of bringing guys twice his size to the floor. The Hitachiin was sitting on one of the guest mats that was reserved for the participant's friends and family. Hikaru winced again as Tomui delivered another blow.

The other boy bowed to his opponent and promptly ran over to his friend, "So what do you think?!" Tomui was slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for the answer.

"Dude! That is so awesome!" Hikaru stood from his position and ran a hand through his hair, "How long did it take you to learn all of this?"

Tomui just shrugged and gestured towards his sensei, "When the master is friends with your dad, you get a few perks." The boy looked back at his friend and smiled a little awkwardly, "Do you think your parents would let you come to the competitions? I just signed up for them and we have a little over a month to prepare. Everything would be free if you needed another point for them to let you go!"

Hikaru nodded "Oh I'm sure that they'll let me go! Besides, I think this would be a lot more awesome than hanging around at my house."

Tomui whooped in joy and pumped his fist in the air, "Sweet! You definitely won't regret it! It's so cool! People from all over the world compete and its only the best of the best!"

Hikaru nodded in excitement and clapped his hands together, "I guess that means you'll be out pretty quick then huh?" he said jokingly. He laughed at the small punch he received coupled with a loud _"Hey!" _Hikaru rubbed his arm but kept smiling, "I'm only joking! Jeez!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, a lot of stuff has came up throughout the time that I last updated and now. **

**TYPO.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kaoru let out a slow and deliberate deep breath. Today he was working on concentration training. Since both he and Clarisse signed up for the competitions, her father was doubling down on their training. The fights were about a week from then and they both couldn't be any more excited about that fact.

Clarisse sat beside him, completely at peace with the exercise, seeing that she had done it many times in the past it was to be expected.

Kaoru, on the other hand was a bit distracted. He had been getting a small nagging feeling for the better part of a week now and it wouldn't go away. It seemed like he was forgetting something that was important or just simply uneasy about something that he couldn't put his finger on. After explaining it to his body guard, she had chalked it up to nerves and Kaoru, knowing that she probably felt the same way with her first competition filed the feeling away to a case of the butterflies.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't feeling it anymore. If anything it kept growing stronger with each passing day.

At the end of their meditation, Clarisse's father excused them but asked Kaoru to stay behind so he could talk to him.

Kaoru sat down in front of his sensei and took another quick deep breath, ""I know that I wasn't really in the zone of this exercise and I apologize for that." He was about to continue but stopped when the man held up his hand.

"Kaoru, I sense that you are feeling troubled about something but you do not know what it is, am I correct?"

The student nodded and stared at the floor in front of him, "Yeah, and it's really bugging me that I can't figure out what is wrong." Kaoru regarded the man as another father figure, and he liked to think that he was a type of son for the man, living with someone whose intent was to make you a best person that you could be tended to do that. He ran a hand through his red hair before sighing through his nose.

The man simply smiled and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Everything that we feel happens for a reason, and everything that happens is for a reason. Now whatever you are feeling doesn't seem life threatening does it?" At Kaoru's decline he continued, "Then face the future how you can and know that you are going to come out better for it." He patted his shoulder again before standing, "Now this old man needs some food, would you care to join me?"

Kaoru nodded in the affirmative and stood up smiling, "You can count on that sensei, and food sounds amazing right about now." He followed out the door and relaxed a bit, his mind more at ease than it was a few moments ago.

Maybe he was right. Maybe this was something that had to happen to help him grow.

* * *

"Dude I can't tell you how great it is that you could come with me." Tomui was sitting next to Hikaru waiting his turn to fight. He had drawn number four and the second match was in progress at the moment, "Although I'll definitely feel bad if whoever I am facing is better than me and I get kicked out after the first round." He laughed and rubbed his arm.

Hikaru laughed at his friend and shook his head, "I'm sure you'll do fine and either way, it's still really cool that you're doing this!" The Hitachiin glanced back at the match which just ended and pushed his friend towards the standby area, "Go get 'em."

Tomui laughed and nodded, "Sure thing!"

The red head leaned back and let his mind wonder. A thought about his twin passed through his mind like it does every day. Hikaru often wondered where Kaoru was, what he was doing and when he was coming back. The teen let his gaze drop to the ground in front of himself.

What if Kaoru never came back? What if he somehow died where ever he was?

Sure that letter had said that if anything was life changing, the other twin would be notified but what if he got that message tomorrow? Next week? Hikaru would never be able to apologize for what he did. He would never be able to hold his other half in a tight hug again.

Feeling tears start to prickle behind his eyes, Hikaru forced those thoughts away. He lifted his head up to the two competitors and took a deep breath. Where ever Kaoru was, he is fine.

He had to be.

Hikaru waved to Tomui as he stepped into the area and focused on the fight in order to get his mind off of the depressing thoughts that had started to plague his mind. He was here for a friend, not to think about next to impossible 'what ifs.'

* * *

"I won Clarisse! I won!" Kaoru all but tackled his body guard in a hug. He pulled back and started jumping around in circles, "I can't believe it! I won my first competition! I get to go to the next phase!"

The brunette smiled at the boy and nodded, "That's great Kaoru-san. I'm really happy for you." She lightly giggled at the teenager's antics and placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you use up all of your energy you won't be able to fight next week."

As Kaoru calmed down enough to sit he covered his mouth, still in shock that he had won, "I won Clarisse." He said again, quietly through his fingers. There was a small weight on his shoulder and he looked up. There she was smiling at him.

"And you will win the next round too."

Happy tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes as he jumped up and hugged her again, "I really can't thank you enough."

The French girl laughed again and patted his back, "It's really nothing Kaoru."

"But it is." Clarisse went quiet, waiting for him to explain, "I'm strong enough to protect myself and I'm… I feel… free." He said quietly in complete happiness.

Clarisse pulled away from the hug and look him in the eyes, "And I am so very happy that you have found yourself Kaoru."

The red head's smile was almost too big for his face. Tears had started to stream down his face and he laughed bashfully as he wiped them away, "Now I feel like such a sap." He heard her giggle quietly and laughed as well.

He was okay now.

* * *

**Look another chapter! I put up two because of the fact that I haven't updated in a very long time. You guys deserve a finished story, and it should be done in a few more chapters. Thank you for hanging on for as long as you have.**

**And I only have time for updating as of this moment, sorry Inu I'll reply as soon as I can.**

**TYPO.**


End file.
